Sai
/Galeria|nazwa=Galeria}} }} Sai (サイ, Sai) to członek Korzenia. Przydzielony do Drużyny Kakashiego. "Sai" to przydomek, który został mu nadany na czas misji. Osobowość Sai jest typowym członkiem Korzeni ANBU, który został poddany specjalnemu treningowi zabijającemu uczucia. Najważniejszą osobą był dla niego adoptowany brat Shin, który zawsze go rozumiał, wiedział, jak mu pomóc. W miarę, jak przebywa w Drużynie 7, zaczyna interesować się uczuciami. By je poznać, czyta różne książki na ich temat oraz pyta przyjaciół o poszczególne uczucia i emocje. Bardzo się stara, by zostać zaakceptowanym, czego skutkiem jest to, że staje się ważnym członkiem drużyny, a zarazem dobrym przyjacielem Sakury i Naruto, mimo że czasem wprowadza kompanów w zdenerwowanie. Sai chce zastąpić Sasuke w Drużynie 7, kiedy dowiaduje się jak ważny był członek klanu Uchiha dla pozostałych członków drużyny. Historia Dzieciństwo thumb|left|Sai jako dziecko Podobnie jak inni członkowie korzenia ANBU, jest postacią tajemniczą. Kiedy był mały został wcielony do rdzenia ANBU, w celu wyuczenia na maszynę do zabijania. Danzō pozbawił go emocji poprzez specjalny trening pod jego okiem. Na początku pobytu w ANBU zaprzyjaźnił się z inną sierotą, którą był Shin. Myślał o nim jak o bracie. Sai to utalentowany artysta, narysował książkę, której głównymi bohaterami są on i jego przybrany brat. Pokonują oni swoich przeciwników, aż do spotkania na środku książki. W następnych latach jego brat zachorował, a później zmarł. Sai nie wiedział jakie emocje powinien czuć z powodu śmierci Shina. Otrzymywał on wiele misji wysokich rang. Do jego ofiar należało wiele osób spoza wioski, które były problemem dla Konohy. Danzō, bacznie obserwując Sai'a, był pod wrażeniem jego niezwykłych umiejętności. Zauważył też, że Sai jest najlepszym ninja swojego pokolenia. Umiejętności Jako członek Korzenia, Sai jest bardzo zdolnym i wykwalifikowanym ninja oraz, zdaniem Danzō, najsilniejszym shinobi w całej jego organizacji. Danzō był przekonany o tym, że umiejętności Saia są na tyle wysokie, aby mógł w pojedynkę zabić Sasuke. Podobnie jak Kakashi, Sai jest jednym z najbardziej cenionych, przez Danzō ninja, a jego trening polegał głównie na fūinjutsu. Mimo to techniki pieczętujące nie stały się podstawą do jego stylu walki. Atramentowe Techniki thumb|Sai używający swojej techniki. Najbardziej widocznym talentem Saia są jego umiejętności malarskie (sam mówi o tym, że narysował tysiące przeróżnych rysunków). Pomimo ogromnej ilości różnych rysunków, Sai jeszcze żadnej ze swoich prac nie nadał tytułu, co można tłumaczyć jego brakiem emocji. To właśnie jego hobby stało się podstawą do stylu walki,na potrzeby którego stworzył własną technikę, Chōjū Giga. Do wykonania techniki Chōjū Giga niezbędny jest sprzęt malarski, dlatego Sai zawsze ma przy sobie rolkę specjalnego zwoju, na którym maluje i pędzel. Mimo że w zwoju Saia jest ukryte miejsce, z którego czerpie atrament, zawsze nosi zapasową butelkę. Dużą zaletą tej techniki jest to, że użytkownik jest w stanie malować na zwoju, a drugą odpierać ataki wroga. Nigdy nie widzieliśmy, aby Sai do malowania używał czegoś innego niż atramentu, ponieważ jak twierdzi, atrament najlepiej się do tego nadaje. Poprzez wprowadzenie danej ilości czakry do atramentu, Sai jest w stanie pobudzić swoje rysunki do życia tak, aby mogły „wyskoczyć” na drugą powierzchnie zwoju i walczyć. Od wielkości i możliwości rysunków Saia zależna jest ilość wprowadzonej czakry do atramentu. Mogą one przybrać ludzkie rozmiary (podobnie jak wyroby Deidary). thumb|left|195px|Sai tworzy wybuchowe notki.Sai rysuje zwykle ogromne ptaki, na których lata i atakuje z dalekiego dystansu, oraz lwio-podobne stwory do wzmocnienia swojej ofensywy i defensywy. Tworzy również węże do unieruchamiania przeciwników i myszy do szpiegowania oraz przesyłania informacji. Sai potrafi tworzyć klony, co jest bardzo przydatne przy rozpoznaniu terenu. Podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi był w stanie stworzyć dwóch olbrzymich wojowników (仁王, Niō), których siła wystarczyła, aby mogli łatwo rozbić wybuchowego ptaka Deidary. Za pomocą swojego atramentu, Sai może tworzyć wybuchowe notki. Dzięki umieszczaniu ich we wnętrzu swoich rysunków, chłopak może skutecznie bombardować nimi wrogów z powietrza. Według Kakashiego, Sai jest jednym z najbardziej cenionych żołnierzy Danzō, a jego trening opierał się również na fūinjutsu. Jego technika pieczętująca pozwala mu na chwytanie danego przedmiotu lub osoby za pomocą dużego atramentowego tygrysa, a następnie na zapieczętowanie go w specjalnym zwoju. Jednakże, jutsu to wymaga dużo czasu do przygotowania, więc Sai potrzebuje do jej wykonania wsparcia, które będzie go bronić. Taijutsu Mimo, że to nie jest jego specjalność, Sai jest również biegły w taijutsu. Był w stanie z łatwością zablokować atak Naruto jedną ręką, drugą trzymając swój zwój i perfekcyjnie zaatakować Yamato podczas treningu. Mógł z łatwością poradzić sobie z atakami Kabuto oraz szybko zablokować atak Sasuke (jak ten ostatni stwierdził, w sposób najbardziej właściwy). Podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi był w stanie złamać bark Shin zwykłym kopnięciem. Jest również dobrze wyszkolony w technikach teleportacyjnych, co zadziwia nawet bardzo uzdolnionych shinobi. Jako członek ANBU, Sai przeważnie używa Tantō. Statystyki Część II Sai w drużynie Kakashiego left|thumb|Naruto, Sai i Sakura podczas misji Danzō podstępem umieścił Saia w drużynie siódmej wraz z Naruto i Sakurą. Jego tajnym zadaniem było pomaganie Orochimaru, a zarazem szpiegowanie go i wyeliminowanie Sasuke Uchihy. Jednak normalne zadanie polegało na udaniu się na Most Nieba i Ziemi oraz złapanie szpiega Sasoriego, który pracuje dla Sannina. Zanim opuścili wioskę, Sai chciał sprawdzić umiejętności Naruto poprzez zaatakowanie go techniką Chōjū Giga. Po skrzyżowaniu oręża, Sai zaszydził z Naruto obrażającym pytaniem. Był to żart, który często stosował wobec swojego brata. Następnie Sai uciekł z pola walki i oficjalnie został przyłączony do drużyny siódmej. Później wszyscy członkowie drużyny spotkali się i szybko poznali. Dało to możliwość wypowiedzenia się Saiowi na temat Naruto. Powiedział mu, że nie jest zachwycony umiejętnościami kompana. Zasugerował Sakurze, aby zaczęła dbać o swój wygląd, gdyż jest brzydka. Sakura wpadła we wściekłość, jednak nowy kapitan drużyny rozdzielił awanturników. Most Nieba i Ziemi Nowa drużyna Kakashiego, pod przewodnictwem członka ANBU Yamato, wyruszyła do kraju Trawy na most Nieba i Ziemi. Przez całą drogę Naruto złośliwie patrzył na Saia. Czuł jednak, że jest on podobny do Sasuke. Natomiast Sai obraził Sasuke i stwierdził, że nie ma nic do Naruto. Dodał, że nie chce być porównywany do zdrajcy jakim jest Uchiha. Naruto był wściekły, jednak Sakura zatrzymała go. Przeprosiła Saia w imieniu Naruto, uśmiechnęła się do niego i... uderzyła go w twarz. Stwierdziła, że nie powinien nic mówić i powstrzymać się od komentarzy na temat Sasuke, gdyż nic o nim nie wie. Sai zdziwił się, że fałszywy uśmiech dziewczyny mógł go zwieść. Sam uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że czytał kiedyś książkę, w której było napisane iż uśmiech, nawet fałszywy, może ogłupić każdego i pomóc wyjść z trudnej sytuacji. Kapitan Yamato widząc złą atmosferę w drużynie użył techniki Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu do stworzenia drewnianego więzienia. Sakura zastanawiała się jak mógł użyć techniki, której używał tylko Pierwszy Hokage. Kapitan dał drużynie wybór, spędzić noc w więzieniu lub w gorących źródłach. thumb|left|Sai w drużynie Kakashiego Kiedy dotarli na most okazało się, że szpiegiem był Kabuto Yakushiego. Jednak nie był już pod wpływem techniki Sasoriego. Nad most razem z Kabuto przybył także Orochimaru, który został zaatakowany i zmuszony do walki z Naruto o powłoce Kyūbiego. Po walce, Sai dołączył do Orochimaru, wkupując się poprzez dostarczenie mu danych członków ANBU Konohy. Danzō zaplanował dołączyć Saia do Orochimaru, zabić Sasuke oraz szpiegować Sannina. Miało to na celu zniszczenie jego przyszłego ciała. Drużyna siódma dotarła do kryjówki wroga, znalazła Saia, który im wszystko wytłumaczył. Naruto wyjaśnił Saiowi jak ważne są dla niego więzi z Sasuke. Członek Korzenia ANBU był zaskoczony takimi słowami, a także zobaczył swego brata Shina w Naruto. Postanowił im pomóc, nie zabijając Sasuke. Znalazł on Uchihę jako pierwszy, wytłumaczył mu, że Uzumaki pragnie go uratować. Sasuke pokonał całą drużynę siódmą i uciekł z Orochimaru. Poszukiwania Itachiego Sai zyskał zaufanie w oczach drużyny i stał się szanowanym towarzyszem jak i przyjacielem. Sai nadal wykonywał misje z drużyną siódmą i zaczął wypowiadać się na temat emocji. Danzō zauważył, iż członek Korzenia zaczął się inaczej zachowywać. Podczas spotkania z drużyną Asumy, powiedział Ino, że jest piękna. W oparciu o jego wcześniejszą porażkę z Sakurą, spróbował odwrócić swe podejście do kobiet. Uznał, że dziewczyny nie lubią, gdy przezywa się je, wykorzystując ich rzeczywiste cechy, więc postanowił uczynić odwrotnie. Kiedy nazwał Ino ślicznotką, Sakura wpadła w złość, gdyż ją nazwał wcześniej brzydulą. Kiedy drużyna dziesiąta straciła lidera Asumę Sarutobiego, drużyna siódma została wysłana w celu znalezienia pary członków Akatsuki odpowiedzialnej za śmierć jōnina. Sai wraz z Sakurą i Pakkunem ruszają na pomoc Shikamaru. Kiedy docierają na miejsce, widzą Shikamaru, który pokonał Hidana. Dało to Saiowi możliwość rozmyślania nad umiejętnościami Shikamaru. Natomiast później stworzona została specjalna grupa, w której skład wchodzili: Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Sakura, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga i Shino Aburame. Mieli oni za zadanie znalezienie Itachiego Uchihy, co dałoby możliwość spotkania z Sasuke. Podczas takich poszukiwań, Sai wraz z całym plutonem natrafiają na członka Akatsuki, Tobiego. Odbywa się krótka rozmowa, po czym grupa atakuje oponenta. Cała drużyna zastanawia się jakim cudem ich ataki przechodziły przez przeciwnika i jak unikał ich z taką łatwością. Następnie pojawia się Zetsu, który informuje Tobiego o wygranej Sasuke nad Itachim. Członkowie Akatsuki wyruszają na miejsce bitwy braci, a zaraz za nimi cały pluton z Konohy. Po drodze napotykają na problem, a mianowicie ścianę Amaterasu, lecz drużyna dociera na miejsce, jednak spóźnia się i zastaje miejsce bitwy puste. Inwazja Paina Podczas inwazji Paina na Konohę, Sai wraz z Yamato oraz Anko Mitarashi przeprowadzają poza wioską misję śledzenia Kabuto Yakushiego. Anko gratuluje Saiowi jego niezwykłych umiejętności tropicielskich, po czym Yamato opuszcza drużynę by powstrzymać Naruto, który wyzwolił sześć ogonów. Kiedy Danzō zostaje powołany na stanowisko szóstego Hokage, Sai natychmiast udaje się do niego, aby otrzymać nowe instrukcje. Nowy Kage nakazuje mu, by ten przyglądał się poczynaniom Naruto, zaś sam Sai niepewnym głosem pyta się swego mentora o jego zamiary względem swojego przyjaciela, o którego się martwi. Następnie Sai spotkał się z resztą swojej drużyny, czyli Sakurą i Naruto. Saiowi zadano dwa pytania odnośnie Danzō. Ujawnił on, że nie jest w stanie na nie odpowiedzieć z powodu pieczęci umieszczonej na języku. Taką pieczęć otrzymuje każdy członek Korzenia w Wiosce Liścia. Jeśli Sai powiedziałby kiedykolwiek coś na temat szóstego Kage lub korzenia, zostałby trwale sparaliżowany i niezdolny do kontynuowania rozmowy. Kiedy Sakura obrażała Danzō, Sai bronił go tłumacząc, że chroni on tym sposobem Konohę od bardzo dawna. Po krótkiej rozmowie na temat decyzji o zabiciu Sasuke, drużyna siódma zostaje zaatakowana przez ninja z Kumogakure wysłanych przez czwartego Raikage. Po tym, jak drużyna z Konohy dowiedziała się od oponentów o wstąpieniu Sasuke w szeregi Akatsuki, zdziwili się i byli tym co najmniej wstrząśnięci. Kiedy Karui obraziła Sakurę, Sai chcąc jej bronić dowodził kunoichi z Kumogakure, aby nie kładła zbyt dużego nacisku na jego przyjaciół. Szczyt Kage Potem był świadkiem jak Naruto przyjmował ciosy, nie mogąc tego zrozumieć Sai zatrzymał Karui. Naruto próbował wytłumaczyć przyjacielowi dla czego to robi, ale on nie uważał tego za mądre zachowanie. Starał się przekonać Naruto, że nie warto przyjmować na siebie ciosów, które powinny należeć się Sasuke. Następnie Naruto i Sai spotykają Yamato i Kakashiego, który już wie, że Sai ma mieć oko na Naruto. Sai próbuje wyjaśnić członkom drużyny 7 dlaczego są tak daleko od Sasuke. Mówi im, że to missing-nin wystawia ich na taki ból i trudno jest mu pomóc kiedy tak robi. Na te słowa Kakashi odpowiada: "Myślę, że ty już wiesz". Sam Danzō zaczął tracić wiarę w Saia niegdyś jednego z najlepszych w Korzeniu ANBU. Chociaż sam wie, że nie zdradzi Korzenia, to na wszelki wypadek każe go śledzić. Sai decyduje, że nie może być widzem w całym tym wydarzeniu. Chce podejść do tej sprawy na poważnie i pomóc zarówno Sakurze jak i Naruto. Wie co Naruto czuje do Sakury i właśnie jej to oznajmia. Mówi też o tym, że na nim ciąży podobna klątwa. Mianowicie nie może wyjawić żadnych tajemnic związanych z Danzō. Wie, że Naruto także boli to iż nie ma przy nich Sasuke. Jest świadom, że Uzumaki stara się uratować swego przyjaciela dla jego własnego dobra. thumb|Grupa Sakury przybywa do Kraju Żelaza.Kiedy zauważa Lee, Sakurę i Kibę udających się do Kraju Żelaza, aby porozmawiać z przebywającym tam Naruto, od razu przyłącza się do grupy. Po znalezieniu Wybrańca ze spokojem patrzy na rozmowę między pozostałymi członkami Drużyny 7. Kiedy rozmowa się zakończyła Sai wraz z przyjaciółmi odchodzą. Zostawia klona, który ma omówić zamierzenia Sakury. Wyjaśnia, że pozostała jedenastka drużyny poszukiwawczej podjęła decyzję o zabiciu Uchihy. Jego działania prowadzą do kolejnej wojny, której młode pokolenie planuje uniknąć. Sakura pragnie zabić Sasuke dla jego własnego dobra oraz dlatego, że nadal jest w nim zakochana. Od tego momentu Sai staje się szpiegiem dla Kakashiego. Ma nie dopuścić aby Sakura zmierzyła się z byłym członkiem Drużyny 7. Kiedy Kiba dowiaduje się o miejscu przebywania Sasuke, Sakura ujawnia swój prawdziwy plan i rozpoczyna walkę. Sai mocno wierzy w to, że Naruto uda się złapać i przemówić młodemu Uchiha do rozsądku. On sam również pragnie pomóc i znaleźć przyjaciela Drużyny 7. Natychmiast używa Chōjū Giga i ożywia atramentowe węże, które chcą unieszkodliwić Lee i Kibę. Haruno widząc takie zamieszanie używa bomb dymnych by uśpić kompanów, a następnie udaje się po Sasuke. W tym czasie klon Saia informuje o wszystkim Kakashiego i prosi go by się pośpieszyli. Sam Kakashi wyrusza za Sakurą a klon Saia znika. Po Szczycie Kage thumb|180px|Pieczęć umieszczona przez Danzō. Po wybudzeniu zaczął dyskutować z Naruto o tym, jak prostoduszny i powolny on jest. W tym momencie na miejsce dyskusji przybywa kilku członków korzenia ANBU. Sai potwierdza, że Danzō zginął. Domyślił się tego, kiedy znikła pieczęć na jego języku, którą nadał mu sam Danzō. Wspomniał także o tym, że korzeń musi odbyć długą rozmowę z nowym Hokage, Kakashim. Cytaty *''Aby przetrwać kryzys, najlepszy jest uśmiech, choćby i sztuczny. Ludzie stosunkowo łatwo się na to nabierają, wyczytałem to w jednej książce. '' *''Ludzie się zmieniają, to dotyczy również mnie. '' *''Wygląda na to, że pies jest mądrzejszy od właściciela. '' *(do Naruto o Sasuke)'' Ktoś, kto zdradził osadę i poważnie cię ranił, nadal jest twoim przyjacielem? '' *(o Sakurze) Musi być niezwykle silna, skoro rozerwała tamtego węża. Wolałbym, żeby mnie więcej nie uderzyła. Ciekawostki * Hobby Saia to rysowanie, czytanie książek i "zabawa w psychologa". * Sai nadaje przezwiska wszystkim swoim przyjaciołom ( np. Sakurę nazwał Pasztet). * Sai chciałby walczyć z Kakashim Hatake. * Sai do Danzō zwraca się per Dowódca. * Sai (jap. 釵 róg śmierci) to także japońska broń defensywna. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:ANBU